


I Am Yours For All Time; I Am Yours For No Time.

by StargazingWho



Series: Whouffaldi Oneshots [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, space married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargazingWho/pseuds/StargazingWho





	I Am Yours For All Time; I Am Yours For No Time.

I held the cloth out with my hand, and Clara took the other end. Since that day, four and a half billion years into the future, the day I got my Clara back from trap street, she's been immortal, and could we spend the rest of our "lives" together. So we decided to, and it was happening, today.

Rather than an earth wedding, we were doing a Gallifreyan wedding. I'm wearing what I usually wear. Red silk lined jacket, button up white shirt. She's wearing a white sundress — we would have an earth marriage later on as well, to change my alias and earth name from Smith to Oswald.

Clara starts the ceremony with her line, one of the many vows we'd make to each other during this ceremony. "I am yours, and you are mine. Together, we are one."

"We are one for all time, we are one for no time." I say, taking her free hand into mine.

"Who will watch over me until the stars turn cold, until time itself unravels?"

"I will. Who will care for me, until the suns burn out and the moons fall?"

"I will. Who will stand by me as we face the everlasting Darkness?" Clara smiles, and I reciprocate the emotion.

"I will. Who will guide my hand as we fly over the Singularity?"

"I will. Who will stay by me in each and every regeneration? Who will love me if I change as the fickle wind does?" Clara couldn't regenerate — but I would sure as hell stay by her in every one of my regenerations.

"I will. Who will have my children? Who will teach them our ways when they are young?"

"I will."

"Our three hearts will beat as one." I say. We're near the end of the ceremony — I'm excited. We'll soon be Time Lord and Time Lady.

"Our two minds will think as one." "On this day, at this time, two shall become—" "One." We finish the vows together.

Dave, Clara's father, who's watching us, and thankfully approves of our relationship — says his one and only, but very important line. "I consent and gladly give."

"Clara, I'm going whisper something into your ear, it is something very important. You must remember it and tell no one." I lean in to her, and whisper my name into her ear.

Theta Sigma.

"That's—" "Yes, that's my name. And your Gallifreyan last name."

I say, quietly so that only she can hear. And there we go. The cloth binding our hands together fades with a golden light.

We're officially married, as Time Lord and Time Lady.

Now, we had to brace for the horrendous social interactions of an earth wedding, where no one knew that I was over two thousand years old, and where everyone would criticize the both of us for the physical age difference.

"But Clara, he looks twice your age! How could you fall in love with him?!" Oh well.

A few weeks later came the day of our earth wedding.

Our rings had the words "The Doctor" and "The Carer" engraved upon them.

A priest was officiating the wedding — something both Clara and I were actually very confused as to how that happened. We were trying to get Captain Jack to officiate the wedding, and hopefully he'd just crash the wedding as an ordained minister, with the robes and stuff.

I have a tuxedo on. (I tried running in it, just in case some kind of alien invasion or some emergency UNIT call came through, and unfortunately, I felt like a penguin with it's arse on fire.) Clara had a half-up do, whatever that was, and a long sleeved, white wedding dress with a flowery headdress.

Clara's father and gran were fine with the wedding. They knew that I was the Doctor, the same person who was brought home for Christmas dinner. However, Linda, her step mum, thought I looked too old for her. Oh boy, if she only knew my real age; over two thousand years old.

As the music started, Clara's bridesmaids walked down the aisle, along with one of my groomsmen. Which meant Nina had to walk down the aisle with K-9. And then, Captain Jack Harkness crashed our wedding with a massive gun slung across his back, wearing priest's robes, and clutching what looked to be the Bible. He showed up. "Sorry, had to go half a year back in time to do something and my Vortex Manipulator broke on the way back. I'm here, anyways!" The poor minister was led out of the room by Clara's gran.

Once she returned, Jack started to speak. "We are here today to witness the joining of Clara Oswald and John "the Doctor" Smith in holy matrimony."

Jack can't help but to giggle, and I can't either at the sight of the massive gun strapped to his back.

"Do you, Clara Oswald, take John Smith for your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Jack's legitimately reading from the bible in his hands. At first, I thought that he was just holding it, since no one sitting in this chapel was even remotely religious.

"I do."

"And do you, John Smith, take Clara Oswald for your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Does anyone have any objections to this marriage?" Jack calls out. Linda's arm rockets up, and is quickly swatted down by Clara's father.

"Okay then. I pronounce you both Mr. and Mrs. Oswald-Smith. You may kiss the bride." After Clara and I kiss, Jack finds it appropriate to kiss the both of us before the music is cued once more for Clara and I to walk outside of the church.

"You do know he can regenerate at any given moment, and that there could be a Zygon at this wedding, right?" Jack is walking behind us.

"Yup. The two Osgoods standing over there. One's a Zygon and they're fine."

"As for regeneration, we went through that during our traditional Gallifreyan wedding."


End file.
